Sabrina the Teen Witch:Journey to Mercy Hospital
by Ashleythetiger
Summary: Journey of a survivor/Witch as she makes her way to Mercy Hospital along the way she also encounters the other survivors and tries to avoid looking as Witch like as possible   lousy 255 limit better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Author note part 1

I do not own L4D or any other things that could get me sued:)

Summary:

She looked up, the light blinding her, she lunged forward getting the offending light, welcoming the blessed darkness, grabbing something hard, bringing it to her mouth, swallowing it, then lunging again, getting the liquid to flow free, drinking it up she looks up, one red and green eye is seen

"Speaking"

[the summary]

(Authors thoughts and Sabrina`s I hope you can guess them)

She woke up a splitting headache emerges, [she looked up] at [the light, blinding her, [she] falls out of the bed then [lunged forward] hitting the light switch [getting the offending light] her headache then lessens [welcoming the blessed darkness].

Heading to the bathroom, she looks around [grabbing something hard], her pills, [bringing it to her mouth, swallowing it, then lunging again] due to the pills getting stuck in her throat, she hits the tap [getting the] cold water [liquid to flow free, drinking it up she looks up, one red and green eye is seen] her plain brown hair framing parts of her face due to it falling out of its ponytail.

She panics looking for her other contact she spys it on the floor, picking up the red contact (yes she likes the red makes people take a sencond glance) she cleans it the puts it back on her eye.

X mins later (due to a shower an clean up).

She gets ready for her early morning jog, dressed in her blue tracksuit with the top open slighty exposing her green tank top and with her white trainers with 1 red stripe going across the side she grabs her keys and heads out to the park nearby to begin her workout.

While she takes her jog what appears to be a drunk person stumbles out the bush behind her, the man falls down but quickly gets back up again and at a drunken but surpisingly quick pace follows after her, she tries to ignore him as she gathers he maybe attempting to hit on her and she had other plans today namely her job interview at the local Hospital.

The man then catches up an places his hand on her shoulder, she winces as he squeezes her, she turns around and comments

"could you please let go I am abit busy as you can see" as she getures to herself.

The man instead growls and proceeds to bite her arm, succeding in his odd choice, shocked by his odd reaction she swings her arm and overbalances the man, he falls over and due to leaving her Mobile at home she has no means of informing the police about this odd attack, making herself scarce she heads out the park looking to ask someone for some help (no she`s not in great danger but lets face it if someone bites you, you kind of want to inform the police of said crazy person) seeing noone, but at this time in the morning its still early she heads home while clutching her bleeding arm.


	2. Chapter 2

She grabs her keys and opens her front door then closes it.

Heading to her kitchen she grabs her first aid kit (hey most accidents happen in the kitchen.. I think?) and pulls out some items out to clean her wound with (all the while wondering what was up with that nutter in the park) after doing that she then procceds to bandage it up, after that was taken care off she goes and attempts to get her moblie except she starts to feel dizzy and light headed.

She gathers its down to the sudden attack and all the running she did, so instead of being in a panic when she gets on the phone to the Police, she decides to get something to clear her head and heads to her fridge, she opens it and grabs a Blue Ball (Red Bull) and drinks from it, clearing her dizzy spell, then opens her cuboards to get some pills, looking around she spys the pills, opening the contianer she takes them.

The pills she had was a new invention going around, being a part of different sets of pills , the one`s she took target depression after taking them she checks the time on the clock on the wall and notice`s she had to hurry or she will be late for her her interview at the local Hospital.

Thinking of what to do she then decides to head to the shower as being in her sweat covered tracksuit is not a good idea for her job interveiw or even the police plus she could speak to the police later, removing her clothes and the red contacts she then proceeds to wash herself, avoiding getting the bandages wet as then she would need some new ones, after this and heading to her bedroom passing a dresser with some colored contacts on it, getting some more clothes out of her wardrobe namely a nice suit hanging next to her kimono and some schoolgirl outfits she looks in the mirror and thinks she kinda has some habits of Misato, (Evangelion) but thinking on it Misato would be fun to cosplay.

Checking her watch she notices that she still has alot of time left over, going into the Kitchen she remembers she forgot to change the time on it to the correct time shrugging her shoulders she decides to check the weather and goes to check what it`s like on her TV.

She turns it on and notices a advert on a Umbrella product, namely the skin cream she uses and the next advert is the pills she has as well, from the competing company as well as some of the others kinds of pills, namely the Witch pill she uses which targets depression and the others, Smoker which helps the addictiob of smoking, Hunter which helps anger issues (mild ones) by opening other senses, Boomer for obesity which gives abilty to spew out excess waste (she found this one bad as it basically meant being sick), Tank for major rage issues targeting parts of the brain increasing intelligence and a passive state.

Watching the TV she falls asleep.

Author note

my odd take on a way the special infected came about,

I dont own Resident evil (or any other connecting thing)

Some more info on them pills and the company pulls an Umbrella and doesn`t tell people about the side effects:

Smoker:something to stop the addiction of smoking targets the taste buds on the tongue side effect enlongates tougue

Witch:depression adds small dose of something which calms, side effect when disturbed envokes rage

Hunter:for mild anger issues,targets the brain gives ideas of new perspective side effect results in ability to scale walls and damages the muscles

Boomer:for obesity adds small dose gives ability to spew out bodily waste from mouth, drastic measure, side effect stomach acid also included results in nasty smell an effects stomach an enlarges it

Tank: for major rage targets brain to effect brain cells incresing intelligence and a calming effect side effect results in affecting brain deterating intelligence an increased muscle mass


End file.
